


Baking

by Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/pseuds/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death
Summary: Exactly what the title says





	Baking

“How the hell is baking cupcakes so hard!” Catra exclaimed. The kitchen was practically a disaster, flour everywhere. 

“It’s not my fault you didn’t know how to use a mixer!” Adora giggled, putting the cupcakes in the oven. 

“I know how to use a mixer! But you don’t know how to dodge flour!” Catra heaved a handfull of flour at her girlfriend. 

“CATRA!” The blonde yelled as she grabbed flour. 

Fuck, what had she started!

_______

About half an hour, the two girls were giggling, covered in flour. 

“You look so stupid.” Catra muttered, pressing a kiss against Adora’s lips. 

“You look cute.” Adora booped Catra’s nose. 

“Hey dumbass?”

“Yeah?”

“The cupcakes are burning.”


End file.
